ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Martinez
Carlos Martinez was a Latino inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Carlos Leon. Character storyline Prisoner #98M232. Convicted October 6, 1998 - 2 counts of murder in the first degree. Sentence: Life imprisonment without the possibly of parole. '' Season Four Martinez first appears attempting to kill Latino inmate Miguel Alvarez on the orders of Carmen Guerra and Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez while in the hospital ward. Alvarez however escapes and El Cid angered orders all of their outside connections to put a hit on Alvarez if he is found. Shortly afterwards, new inmate Enrique Morales manipulates elderly inmate Bob Rebadow into killing El Cid and takes over El Norte, Oz's Latino gang. Later in the season when Morales loses money on a staff-inmate Basketball game, Martinez is ordered to slice the Achilles' tendon of officer Dave Brass, the staff member with NBA potential who was the reason for the staff's win. Martinez starts a fight only to get Brass' attention and then while on the floor slices Brass' tendon, permanently destroying his chances to play in the NBA. Season Five Carlos returns to Unit B where he carries out El Norte's orders. In the cafeteria, he starts a fight with inmate Omar White who made fun of Guerra for going into the Emerald City cage. Officer Brass in the meantime is looking for the details pertaining to who sliced his tendon and as he is looking in Unit B, Martinez douses him with a vile "cocktail" composed of urine, vomit, fecal matter, and blood. The COs beat him to the point of needing medical attention and then throw him into solitary confinement. When Dr. Nathan comes to treat him, Officer Travis Smith refuses to allow him into the hospital without the consent of Warden Glynn. As Smith is ordered by Dr. Nathan to permit him into the hospital, Martinez begins fondling her during the check up. She has a flashback to a recent rape attack and assaults Martinez. In the hospital, Officer Murphy interrogates Martinez since he believes Martinez was responsible for Brass's injury. Carlos returns to solitary confinement. Season Six At the start of the season, Officer Claire Howell, one of solitary's supervising officers, makes sexual advances on several inmates and Martinez is one of her favorites. At the bi-annual solitary review, Howell claims that Martinez does not deserve to be released from solitary but secretly wants him to stay so she can continue to use him for sex. Warden Glynn refuses to release both Greg Penders and Martinez since he will not allow any inmates who have attacked COs back into Gen Pop. The air ducts in solitary become contaminated and Martinez becomes gravely ill. He is near death in the hospital and Officer Brass takes this opportunity to questions him one last time. As he is about to die, a bitter and angry nurse, Carol Grace, suffocates him to death. Brass uses Martinez's death as an opportunity to exact revenge on Morales whom he feels is responsible for the permanent damage to his Achilles' tendon. Murders committed *'2 elderly couple''': Both brutally beaten to death. (1998) Category:Latinos Category:Deceased Characters